The Life of Jali Johnson
by Tiffany1314
Summary: Jali is best friends with everyone from All Time Low and even better of friends with Danny Kurily. When a tragic event happens she finds that someone else has been watching over her and likes her but who? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Standing at my locker watching the handsome blonde boy walk into his spanish class that we have together.

" HELLO? " said Scarlet my sister

" OH! sorry I was just thinking " I said as I closed my locker.

" Sure you were Jali Johnson. I bet you were just drooling over the lead singer of Paradise Farts Samuel Fucking Miller. " Scarlet said while walking down the hall with me.

" No I wasn't and don't say my full name you know I don't like that and can you lower your voice and its Paradise Fears ok? and I told you I don't like him. He's kind of a douche. " I said softly.

The first bell rang and we split up at the end of the hall. I walked into class and saw a brown haired boy sitting in my seat.

" Hey what's up Alex. Can I have my seat back. " I said as I was chuckling.

" Oh hey yea I just wanted to tell you that we are having a show in two days and wanted to remind you to come. " He said with that beautiful crooked smile.

" Yea Yea I know I'm doing merch right. " I asked to confirm.

" YUP! " He said loudly.

" Mr. Gaskarth may you please sit your pretty butt down in your correct seat. " Mr. Kinwell said a little annoyed.

" Ok. go sit down. " I whispered.

" Hey. " Sam whispered to me and poked my lower back.

I turned around and saw his beautiful brown eyes gazing at me.

" Yea. " I said flatly

" You do merch for All Time Low? " He said with a smirk on his face.

" Yea. I'm kinda best friends with all of them. " I said annoyed

" OH YEA. that's why I see you hanging out with that brunette chick all the time. " He said with a smile.

" I think you mean Cassadee Pope? but she has her own band " I said

" Yea her and that blonde one. She's blonde right? " He said with a smile.

" Yea. Your talking about Lisa Ruocco right? " I said a little confused

" Yea her that hot one. " He said with a grin.

" Her name is Lisa! " I said a little loudly.

" OH! ok jeez sorry Lisa. So why do you do merch for All Time Low? " He said confused.

" I told you I'm best friends with all of them. " I said a little annoyed.

" Then why don't I ever see you hanging out with them in school. " He said confused.

" I was just talking to Alex that's why you asked right? " I said flatly

" Yea. " He said kinda uninterested

" Why you ask? " I said

" Oh. I was just wondering cause I have a band and all so just want to check out the competition. you know? " He said with a cocky tone.

" Oh ok. " I said confused and turned around.

I walked out of class and saw the guy with dark brown hair and smiled.

I ran up to him and jumped on his back.

" Hey JJ. " he said laughing.

" Jack Barakat I wonder if you have super powers sometimes. " I said as I jumped off his back to look at his wonder face.

" Who else will ever jump onto my back in school like you do all the time. " He said laughing

" Good point. " I said.

The last bell rang and I walked out of class and headed towards my locker.

I turned the hall and was shocked to see the tall blonde handsome boy standing at my locker.

" Hey what's up. " He said shyly.

" Nothing much. " I said a little confused.

" Well can I ask you something? " He said as he was looking down at the floor.

" Um sure. " I said confused.

" HEY JALI WERE WAITING FOR YOU LETS GO! " Alex yelled from down the hall.

" ALRIGHT I'M COMING! " I yelled back.

" Hey I'm sorry I got to go. I'll talk to you another time ok? bye. " I said as I ran towards Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack.

" Hey why were you talking to Michael Walker? " Alex said confused.

" I wasn't I went to my locker and he was already there and he said he wanted to ask me something. " I said while looking at the floor.

" Oh. " Alex said flatly.

" YOU EXCITED FOR THE FINAL ALL TIME LOW REHEARSAL FOR SHOW NUMBER ONE. " Jack said with a singing tone.

" Yes very. " I said laughing at his singing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

I was sitting on the couch in the basement of Rian's house as All Time Low was rehearsing for their first show tomorrow at this 17 under club.

" Hey guys dinner is ready. " said Mrs. Dawson as she walked half way down the stairs.

All the guys ran like the dog from the Bacon Strip commercial.

" Hey what's up Mrs. D. " I said as I walked up the stairs with her.

" Nothing so how are you my lovely. " She said as she patted my back.

" Great and so excited for the show tomorrow. " I said excitedly.

We got up stairs and I heard some familiar voices.

" HEY JJ what's up. " The dark brown haired boy said to me.

" OMG! DANNY KURILY I've missed you so much. How have you been. Oh My God you have changed so much. Wait you still have the most beautiful blue eyes ever. " I said with a huge smile on my face.

" Ok Ok slow down breathe. I've been good and yes I hope I have changed. The last time we saw each other was in like Pre-School. " He said laughing.

" So why are you here? I'm just asking I don't want you to leave or anything. " I said in a hurry.

" I'm here to stay. I'm coming to Dulaney High. " He said with a smile.

" No way. I'm so excited. I'm going to show you around for sure. " I said excitedly.

" Alright. " He said laughing.

" So no hi to me and Vin. huh? " said a boy hanging a mickey mouse key chain over my face.

" MATT FLYZIK. VINNY PETROCELLI. I have missed you guys so much. How are you guys? " I said as I hugged both of them.

" Do you have to say our last names too? " Matt said with a smile.

" HEY JALI! Mom wants you home. Lets go! " Scarlet screamed as she walked into the kitchen.

" HEY LITTLE S! " Matt screamed and hugged her.

" Hi. Can't breathe and we have to go. Please let go. " Scarlet said while laughing.

" Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye! " I said as I walked to Scarlet and out of the kitchen to the front door.

" Hey gorgeous. " said a familiar voice.

" Hey Danny. " I said without turning my back.

" How did you even know? " He said confused.

" I will remember your voice from a mile away. " I said with a smile.

" That is kinda creepy. " He said laughing.

" Yup! I've became super weird in the past 14 years. " I said laughing.

" Oh yea your 18 and are we going on this tour of the school that you promised me." He said leaning over me with that seductive face.

" Ok lets go! " I said in a hurry.

" So are you part of this prom decoration thing? Say no, cause its horrible. " He said laughing

" No I have no part in this but Lisa and Cass does, so watch what you say around them. " I said to warn him

" Oh I'm so scared. " He said sarcastically.

" Well you should be. " I said laughing.

" Miss. Johnson it is nice to see that you are helping the new student around, but make sure you make it to class on time. " Said Mrs. Vince.

" No worries I'll be on time for sure. " I said with a smile.

" They're pretty strict here aren't they, huh. " said Danny with a smirk.

" Pretty much. Hey can I see your schedule?" I said to him.

" Here." He said as he handed me the paper.

" HEY! We have all of the same classes. " I said with a smile.

" Oh great. " He said sarcastically with a smile.

" HEY. I'm great ok? " I screamed to him

" Yes you are, Beautiful. " He said with a smile.

" You really need to stop that, creep. " I said with a smile.

" Yea yea, so are you going to prom or not. " He said on a serious note.

" Well I plan on it. Are you asking to go with me? " I said with a smile.

" Jali would you do the pleasure of going to prom with me? " He said looking into my eyes.

" I would lov- NO! " I said with a huge smile.

" Wh-wha-what? " He said all confused.

" Ask in a better way, douche bag. " I said laughing.

" Fine. " He said looking down.

" I'm going to class. Bye! " I said running away and laughing

Danny ran after me and started to tickle me. Then I got away and accidentally ran into someone.

I turned around and was shocked to see what I was witnessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

" Hey! " said Lisa.

" Hi. What are you doing? " I said flatly.

Sam and her shook their hands apart.

" I can't believe this. How can you do that to him ? " I screamed.

" Please don't tell him. " Lisa begged.

" I'm sorry I knew Alex way before you. " I said to her.

" Do you really want to ruin our relationship like that. " she said angrily.

" I didn't. YOU did. " I screamed.

" What is going on here? " Scarlet said as she walked up to me.

" I'll tell you later. " I said without even looking away from Lisa.

" Whatever." Lisa said while walking away.

Lisa walked away with Sam.

" What are you going to do now? " said Danny.

" I'm going to tell Alex now before she goes and tries to explain it." I said flatly and ran to class.

" HEY ALEX! " I screamed.

" Yo. What's up. " He said all excited.

" Why you so excited? " I asked confused.

" You don't remember! Our first show is today! " He said with a huge smile.

" OH YEA! I can't wait. " I said trying to smile the best that I could.

" Hey. " Said a familiar voice that was the last voice that I wanted to her right now.

I turned around to see Sam standing there looking at me.

" Are you talking to me? " Alex said confused.

" Oh no. I'm talking to her." He said pointing to me.

Alex turned around and said " Hey Jali I' ll see you in class. Alright? "

" Ok bye. " I said with a fake smile.

" Hey can we please talk? " Sam begged.

" What do you want? " I said annoyed.

" Look I understand that your mad at Lisa but we were just holding hands. Come on that's not a big of a deal. " He said looking into my eyes.

" She has a boyfriend that happens to be my best friend. How do you expect me to not tell him. " I screamed.

The bell rang and he grabbed my arm and pulled my outside to the parking lot.

" Get in. " He said pointing to the blue car.

" No. I have to go to class." I said as I walked back towards the building.

He grabbed my arm again and pushed me into the front seat of the car and locked the door.

" You do know I'm not five and can unlock a car right? " I said as I got out of the car.

" Come on. Let me talk to you, alright? I'm not going to talk you out of telling Alex but I need to talk to you about something else, please?" He begged.

" Fine. " I said as I got back into the car.

He drove me to this park kinda place. We got out of the car and sat on the grass and as he was about to say something I shivered.

" Oh are you cold? " He said as he looked at me.

" Kind of." I said as I shivered again.

" Hold on. " He said as he got up off the grass.

" Ok. " I said looking up at him.

He went to his trunk and pulled out a black blanket and walked back over to where I was and put it on my shoulders.

" Oh. thanks." I said surprised at how nice he was acting.

He sat back down and looked at me.

" So do you come here a lot? " I asked

" Most of the time but by myself. " He said as he looked at the sky in front of him.

" OH. " I said surprised.

" Why do you seem all surprised by this? " He asked.

" Well I hate to say this but I always kind of thought you were a cocky bastard and a douche." I said looking at the grass.

He started to crack up and laugh so hard that he couldn't breath.

" Are you ok? " I asked as he was rolling in the grass.

" Yea. I'm ok. I can't believe you thought I was a douche. " He said laughing still.

" Whatever. So what did you want to talk about? " I asked

" Oh right well I kinda wanted to tell you something." He said in a serious tone now.

" And that is? " I said looking at him.

" Well I wanted to- _that girl that girl she's such a bitch but I can't lie I'm in love with it_ " Hello." I said into my phone.

At that moment everything went quiet. Shock went through my body so fast that I couldn't even move. I dropped my phone and the noise of the phone when it hit the ground rang in my ears so loud. I wanted to scream but nothing was coming out.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

" Are you ok ? " Sam said worried.

I fell into Sam's chest and started to cry.

" What's wrong? What happened? Who called you? " Sam said panicking.

After a couple of hours he just shut up and let me cry and cry. He patted my back and soothed me until I stopped crying.

" What the hell is going on? " a familiar voice screamed in the back.

Me and Sam looked back to find Michael standing there with a wrapped up box in his hand.

" Hey dude. Your finally here. " Sam said to Michael.

" What is going on? " I said

" This is for you. " Michael said as he walked up to me and handed the box to me.

I opened it and there was a beautiful hand made bracelet in there with a little note on the cover that said " Would you go to prom with me? "

I broke into tears and feel into Sam's waiting arms and he hugged me.

" I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong? " Michael said confused.

I stopped crying and said " No it's not your fault. I just got some very bad news over the phone awhile ago. It's ok. Sam can you please just bring me home? "

" Yea of course. " Sam said in a hurry.

" Can I come? " Michael asked.

" Yea of course dude. " Sam said to Michael.

I got into the car and gave Sam directions to my house. Sam pulled up to my house and I saw everyone there and Danny's parents. I got out of the car and ran into the arms of my sister Scarlet. I started to cry again and I felt a pat on my back. I looked up to see Mrs. Kurily.

" I'm so sorry for your lost it's my fault I should of stayed at school and walked with him home." I said as I was crying.

" No don't blame yourself. It is not your fault if you were there then we would of lost you both and we don't what that. " Mrs. Kurily said well crying.

" I'm sorry. Can I please go in and just sleep I'm really tired. " I said as I wiped the tears off my cheek.

" Yes of course you must be tired. Go on dear. " Said Mrs. Kurily

As I started to walk towards the house Mrs. Kurily called my name.

" Yes. " I said as I turned around and saw that Sam and Michael were still here.

" Danny had this when he got hit by that driver. It has your name on it. " Mrs. Kurily said as she handed me the box that was ripped a little.

" Thank You. " I said to her.

" Well, Mr. Kurily and I plan to go back to California. We only came back because Danny wanted to spend his senior year here, but now there's no need to stay. Hun, this is goodbye. " Mrs. Kurily said

" Oh ok. Goodbye. " I said shocked to find out that they only came back so Danny can be with me.

They walked away and disappeared from my life forever. I walked up to the car to see what Michael and Sam were doing. They were arguing about something along the lines of some girl.

" Hey you guys can leave now. " I said emotionless

" Hey if you don't mind me asking what happened? " Sam asked

" My best friend that just came back into town got hit by a car and passed away. OK! are you happy now? You know ok? Now leave! " I screamed

" I'm so sorry to hear that. " They both said

I just walked away and into my house. I went straight to my room and to my bed. I just laid there and cried all night.

The next morning I woke up and couldn't get my self out of bed. So I stayed home alone and slept all morning. I finally woke up around one o' clock and remembered the box that Mrs. Kurily gave to me. I opened it up and bursted into tears. In the box was a locket that me and Danny got when we were kids. Our parents bought us matching ones and put pictures of us in it. We switched so he had my picture and I had his picture. I lost mine a couple of years back but he still had his. There was two lockets in there one with my picture in it and the other one was a new one with our picture in it and a letter that said " Would you go to prom with me? " I couldn't stop crying. Then I heard the door bell ring and went to the door. I opened the door and saw the handsome face in front of me and just fell into his arms and started to cry even harder.

I woke up on the couch and couldn't remember a thing that happened. All I remember was Sam coming to my house and me opening the door and crying in his arms and then nothing.

" Oh. Your finally awake. Are you ok? " Sam said with a nervous tone.

" I'm fine what happened? " I said confused as I looked around.

" I think you were to overwhelmed and fainted." Sam said looking into my eyes.

" Oh. " I said flatly.

" So are you ok? " Sam asked.

" Yea. I'm doing better then before. I just can't believe he is gone and never coming back. " I said emotionless.

Sam grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! FIRST LISA NOW ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MICHAEL HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! " I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" I liked you first from freshmen year til now. Michael didn't start to like you until this year and the whole Lisa thing was planned to get you to the park with me so Michael can ask you to prom. Ask Alex he knew about it too. " Sam said coldly.

" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you. " I said shocked at what just happened.

" It's ok. I'm going to leave before your sister gets home. " He said rubbing his cheek.

" Oh ok. " I said looking at the floor.

Just as he was about to walk out Scarlet walked in.

" Bye. " He said as he walked out.

" Bye and sorry. " I said as I looked at the floor in shame for hitting him.

_Manage me. I'm a mess. Turn a page I'm a book half unread. I wanted to be laughed at _" Hello. " I said as I picked up my phone.

" Hey you ok? " said Alex

" Um. Yea I'm ok. " I said into the receiver.

" Why didn't you come to school then? " Alex said with a worried tone.

" I wasn't feeling that well this morning, so I didn't come jeez DAD! " I said sarcastically.

" Oh ok. well you missed the show but it is ok seeing what happened. " He said a little upset.

" I'll be at the next one for sure. ok? Hey I got to go I'll talk to you later. " I said flatly.

" Alright. Bye. " He said back.

I hung up and started to think and called Cassadee and Lisa to tell them to come over.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Me, Cassadee, Lisa, and Scarlet all in one room talking was bound to end with some words of wisdom from Scarlet.

" Hey Lisa I'm so sorry for yelling at you about the Sam and Michael thing and all." I said looking in her direction.

" It's ok you didn't know. " She said with a smile.

" So what are you going to do about everything. " Cassadee said as she patted my back.

" I don't know. There has been way to much going on to think about anything right now. " I said coldly.

" I think you should just take a break but go back to school so you don't fall behind and remember to fully recover from Danny first then think about Sam and Michael. Ok? " Scarlet said with that serious face that she always has.

" Ok. " I said as I looked to the floor.

" You always give the best advice Scarlet. " Lisa said looking at Scarlet.

I went back to school the next day and right when I got to my locker I saw Michael waiting. I walked up to him and smile and then opened my locker.

" So you feeling better now? " He asked.

" Yea. I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for caring. " I said with a fake smile.

" So about what I asked you the other day. " He said shyly.

" I'm sorry but I really don't even know what to say anymore . " I said while taking out my spanish book from my locker.

" How about yes. " He said trying to be enthusiastic.

" I'm sorry but its no." I said apologetically.

" Oh ok I get it. You like Sam don't you. " He said angrily.

" No! No! there has just been a lot going on and I really don't want to think about stuff like this right now. " I said nervously.

" You can just tell me if you like him and not lie to me. " He screamed.

The first bell rang and people started to walk to class.

" I'm sorry I have to go to class now ok? " I said in a hurry and started to walk away.

" Fine. " He said as he looked at the ground.

**Couple of months pass. **

" Hey JJ! " a guy with dark brown curly hairs calls to me.

" Hey what's up Jordan? " I said as he ran up to me.

" Mr. Merrigan I would appreciate it if you would walk in the hallways. " Said Miss Linden.

" Oh ok sorry. " He said as he looked back to smile at her.

" So what's up. " I said as I was putting my books into my locker.

" Well I wanted to make sure that your coming to our show tonight? " He asked excitedly.

" This is like the 100th time someone from PF has asked me that question today. " I said annoyed.

" Well just making sure. So are you? " He asked again.

" Yes I'm going ok but first I need to go home and change and I'll meet you guys there cause I'm going with Alex and the rest of the group, remember? " I said while I closed my locker.

" Right. Don't be late. " he said as he walked with me out of the building.

" Ok ok. I won't. " I said as I felt someones hands go over my eyes.

" Guess who? " says a guy that was making his voice go deeper then normal.

" Hm. I wonder who it could be. Sam. stop it. " I said as I was laughing.

" How did you know? " Sam said sounding disappointed.

" Well you suck at disguising your voice and who else would do what you just did. " I said while smirking.

" You hurt my feelings. I don't like you anymore. " He said in a baby voice and made a sad face.

" Your such a baby. " said a guy with blondish hair.

" Shut up Lucas Stupid Zimmerman. " Sam said with an annoyed tone.

" What's up Lucas. " I said with a smile.

" Nothing much excited for the show. " He said while jumping up and down.

" I can see that. " I said while laughing.

A guy with brownish hair and a guy with longish blonde hair came up with Michael and started to walk with us to the parking lot.

" Hey Mr. Marcus Sand and Mr. Cole Andre and Hey Michael. What's up with you guys. " I said with a smile.

" Were good. " Michael said for the three of them as he slapped Sam's butt.

" You guys are so weird. " I said with a huge smile on my face.

" Of course. Were like you and Alex just both guys. " He said with a smile.

" Yup. " I said with a smile.

" HEY JJ. LET"S GO YOUR DRIVING REMEMBER I DON"T HAVE MY CAR. " screamed Alex from across the parking lot.

" I'M COMING. PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE REMEMBER THAT. " I screamed back.

" HURRY UP. YA QUEER! " screamed Scarlet.

" Hey I'll see you guys later at the show alright? " I said as I started to walk towards Scarlet.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

" I can't believe you embarrassed me in front of Sam. " I said to Scarlet.

" Oh get over it. You queer. " she said as she was laughing.

" STOP! What are you doing? " I said as I turned around to see Scarlet staring at me.

" What? " she said as she put her elbow on the arm rest and her chin in her arms and staring at me.

" That! stop looking at me. Your going to make me get into a car crash. " I screamed at her.

" Can you two just stop. Oh my god. " Matt said from the back seat with Lisa and Alex.

_Then you pull me in close and you take me away we found the feeling that shows that this is more then a place because where ever we go you know I'm here to stay _" Hey Scarlet answer that. " I say as I point to the phone in the cup holder.

" Hello. " she saids in a british accent.

" Who is it. " I asked.

" Sam is asking when we are going to get to the venue. Rian, Cass, Jack, Zack, and Vinny are there already. " she asked as she looked at me.

" Soon. " I said as I turned the corner.

" Soon she said. Ok? bye. " Scarlet said into the receiver.

" When did you change your ringtone from us to Paradise Fears. " Alex said a little offended.

" I got tired of you guys so I changed it last night. " I said laughing.

" Oh ok but you still like us right? " he asked.

" Of course. I knew you guys first. I will always be your number one fan first ok? " I said looking into the rear view mirror to see his face.

" JJ! YOUR HERE. SAVE ME CASSADEE IS BEING MEAN. " Jack screamed as he hid behind my back.

" What did you do Jack? " I said as I turned around and put my hands on my side like I was his mom.

" Nothing. " He said with a sad face.

" YOU LIAR! YOU PULLED MY HAIR THE WHOLE WAY HERE AND TEASED ME AND RIAN THE WHOLE TIME! " Cassadee screamed.

" Ok ok. let's just go in ok? " I said as I started to walk in.

We were the first ones to be there and we saw Paradise Fears set up and start their set. We were all in the front right by the stage. Lisa was with Alex. Cassadee was with Rian and even Scarlet looked like she was getting into Matt. Vinny was doing merch for Paradise Fears he didn't seem to interested in the show. Jack was flirting with some blonde chick in the back of the crowd. Zack was with him and I was all alone.

" This song is called More Than Lust. " Sam said to the crowd.

_I got a love that can never last in and out and I'm fading fast heres how it happens with boys like me I'll make it seem like I'm so in love with you but it never does mean anything to me. Oh oh I'll fake a smile and make this so dangerous you can watch me take this so slow you' ll watch the line drop. Speed it up so we can make your heart stop. Your a tease your the reason I lost it Your the worst of the best and I wanted to make you believe that this is more than lust tonight - _" wait wait I can't do this without saying something first to someone special. " Sam said into the microphone.

" I want to call someone onto the stage and have this crowd to be my witness ok? " he said to the crowd and his bandmates.

" Jali, can you please come up here so I can ask you something. " he said as he looked right at me.

I walked up to the edge of the stage and Sam gave me his hand to help me up.

" The day I met you was the first day of school freshmen year. I saw you walk into the building and after that day I knew I needed you. " He said into the mic but never looking away from me.

" Cool yo shiz. " I heard Scarlet say in the crowd.

" Jali you are so important to me. Your a big part of my life now and that's the way I wanted it to be since I saw you freshmen year. Your caring, sensitive, pretty, beautiful, nice, and most of all your YOU! and that's what I love about you. Will you please take me to be your knight and shining armor? " He said never losing my shocked gaze.

I stood there in shock and the crowd started to chant " Say Yes! "

" Yes. " I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

" Awwwwh. " the crowd said in unison.

Me and Sam hugged and they finished the show. We all went out to have pizza at Positano's. Matt seemed really anal about going there. We all sat down and ordered and then a guy with blonde hair came up and put down a pizza that was heart shaped and said " BE MINE " on it.

" Would you be mine Scarlet? " Matt said as he got up and pushed the pizza towards her.

" Of course! " she said as she jumped up and hugged him.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_It's been a really really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my girlfriend went and cheated on me. She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her. _" Hey hun. " I heard Scarlet say as she answered her phone.

" Hey tell Matt that I say Hi. " I screamed to her from the kitchen.

" Jali says Hi. " I hear her say as she comes down the stairs.

Scarlet opens the front door and screams.

" What's wrong? " I scream as I run out of the kitchen

I walked to the door and saw Matt standing there holding a sign that says " Would you please go to prom with me? "

" YES OF COURSE! " Scarlet screamed and hugged him.

I walked back to the kitchen to turn off the water that I left running and went up to my room. Scarlet must have called Cass and Lisa and told them something was wrong because they came over and rushed into my room to ask " Did he ask you yet? " they all said together.

" What are you talking about? " I said as if I didn't know what they were talking about.

" You know what were talking about. Did Sam ask you to prom yet? " Lisa said as she sat on my bed next to me.

" NO! he didn't are you happy now? " I screamed as I threw my head into the pillow I was holding.

" Awe. Maybe he is trying to find a really good way to ask you. You did say that you haven't been talking to him lately right? " Cass said as she patted my back.

" Yea. " I said into the pillow.

" Wait WHAT! do you mean that you haven't talked to him in a while? " Lisa said with wide eyes.

" Well he has been busy and stuff you now with the band and school and all? " I said as I looked at them.

" That's no excuse! " Scarlet screamed at me.

" Yea she's right. Rian and Alex always makes time for me and Lisa. " Cass said as she pointed at herself and over to Lisa.

" Whatever. Just drop it ok? I'll talk to him tomorrow ok? " I said as I kicked them out of my room.

I just needed time to think of what I'm suppose to say to him tomorrow.

" Hey have you seen Sam today? " I said as I walked up to Michael at his locker.

" Yea. He is helping a friend out at the library why? " He said confused and shocked that I asked.

" Oh nothing much just that I wanted to talk to him and why do you seem so scared that I asked? " I said as I looked down the hall.

" Oh nothing. " He said in a hurry.

" MICHAEL JEREMIAH WALKER! you tell me what is going on RIGHT now! " I screamed and caught a lot of people's attention.

" Ok ok calm down. It's not much it is just that Sam has been talking to his ex a lot lately and we didn't want to tell you and hurt you. " He said a little scared of the response that he might get and he should have been.

I didn't say a word and just walked away towards the library. I stood at the door and was shocked to have seen what was happening. I turned around and ran and ran and then I ran into someone.

" Hey what's wrong JJ? " he said with a worried tone.

At that moment I started to break down and cry. I started to punch Jack on the chest and started asking why while I cried.

" What happened? " He said kind of scared.

All I could do was cry so he just picked me up and carried me out to his car and waited for me to stop.

" I'm sorry to make you miss class. " I said as I started to stop crying.

" Oh it's ok, I don't like math anyways. It's all good. " He said kind of laughing and trying to light up the mood.

" But you need to pass. " I replied.

" Ahh. Whatever. So you going to tell me why I have to kick Sam's ass. " He said while looking at me.

I didn't say a word and just looked down at my lap.

" Ok that's fine. I'll just go and do it then. Who needs an explanation. " He said as he opened the car door on his side.

" NO! don't. " I said as I pulled on his arm.

" Ok fine. Please at least tell me what he did. " He said as he sat back down in the driver seat.

" I think he is cheating on me. " I said while still looking down.

" WHAT! and I can't beat him up. " He said angrily.

" Please let me deal with it ok? " I said as I looked into his eyes.

" Fine. " He said in defeat.

" Well I'm going to go home. I don't want to stay here right now. " I said as I looked out of the window to the school.

" Do you want me to drive you home. " He asked.

" No. I have my own car here today. " I said as I opened that passenger side door.

" Alright well text me later ok? bye. " he said as he got out of his car too.

" Alright. bye. " I said while walking to my car without looking back.

I remembered that my mom didn't have work today so I couldn't go home yet. So I just went for a peaceful car ride. When it was time for me to go home I started to drive back and when I got there I noticed all these little things on the driveway and there was " Would You " painted on the garage door. I got out of my car and noticed it was hershey kisses on the ground and a balloon was taped to the mail box and it said " open " on it. There was a letter that said " GO. " I took the letter out and it read " Now that I've kissed the ground that you walk upon, will you go to prom with me. " Then Sam ran out with Alex, Jordan, Michael, Lisa, Cassadee, Rian, Scarlet, Matt, Vinny, Cole, Lucas, Marcus, and Zack. I stood there shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 **

" So.. " Sam said as he started to walk towards me.

Everyones face went from awe to shocked as I slapped Sam across the face.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS. AT SCHOOL YOU ARE SUCKING ON THIS BLONDE CHICK'S FACE AND NOW YOU ASKING ME TO PROM! " I screamed at him.

" Wh-wha-wha-what? are you talking about? " He said as he rubbed his cheek in shock.

" IN THE LIBRARY THIS MORNING YOU WERE SUCKING ON THAT BLONDE CHICKS FACE. I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES! " I screamed back as I ran into the house.

" What! " yelled Sam.

" Jali you got it all wrong. " Scarlet said.

" Don't protect him. " I said angrily.

" Do you think I will protect a douche come on! " she said as she sat next to me on the couch.

Scarlet will deal with anything but douches.

" Ok look this is what happened this morning that blonde chick you were talking about. That is his ex BUT WAIT. " she said in a hurry so I couldn't reply.

" She kissed him and he pushed her away. I guess you just didn't see the rest because you ran away so fast, right? " she said looking at me with that serious mom face again.

" Yea. " I said feeling guilty.

I ran back outside and saw that everything was picked up and gone along with everyone else. I thought he would at least stay and try to explain. I guess he is actually really mad that I hit him or he thought that I wouldn't want to hear it and that was right to think. I walked back into school the next day and he of course was standing at my locker.

" Hey Jali! please let me explain." he said panicking.

" It's ok. Scarlet explained everything to me. She saw you push the girl away. " I said as I opened my locker.

" HEY MILLER COME HERE DUDE. " Marcus screamed from down the hall.

" Just go. Its ok. I forgive you." I said as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed me and started to walk towards Marcus and the rest of his bandmates. The bell rang and we walked to class together. In the middle of class he got a pass to go some where and left. The last bell rang and I went to my locker and there was a piece of paper taped to it that said " GO TO MRS. VINCE'S ROOM. So I followed the note and went to Mrs. Vince's room and there was a piece of paper taped to her door that said " GO TO THE GYM. " So I went but was kind of annoyed and at this point thought it was a joke. I got the gym and the doors where closed but there was a piece of paper taped to the door that said " OPEN. " I opened the door and saw balloons all over the floor and I huge banner that said " PLEASE GO TO PROM WITH ME? " and Sam standing there with a rose.

" Please be my date to prom and don't slap me this time. " He said with a smile.

" YES OF COURSE! " I said as I ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

" YES! " He screamed as he twirled around with me in his arms.

He set me down and looked into my eyes.

" Dang god you said yes. You know I blew all these balloons up by myself. I think I need CPR now. " He said sarcastically.

I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" So you made it! Your graduating! " Scarlet said sarcastically.

" Haha. Very funny. " I said not amused.

Ding Dong.

" You ready babe? " said the voice that I loved to hear everyday.

" Yea. I'm coming Sam. Hold on. " I said as I started to walk down the stairs in my graduation cap and gown.

" You look beautiful. " He said as he looked into my eyes.

" Ok Sam cool yo shiz. She is just wearing what every other girl is wearing. " Scarlet said from up the stairs.

" Shut up and thank you Sam you look great too. " I said as I looked at him and what he was wearing which was a suit.

" Ok let me get a picture. " My mom said while holding out the camera.

**9 YEARS LATER **

Ding Dong.

" Hey oh my god long time no see. How are you and OH MY GOD this must be David. " I said as I opened the door for Lisa.

" I'm great and yes this is him. " Lisa said while pointing at the precious baby.

" Awe. He is so cute. " I said as I rubbed my hard growing belly.

" So how is your little one doing in there? " She asked as she sat down on the couch.

" I'm doing great! Thank you for asking." I said as I circled my belly with my hand.

" Hello? The doors unlocked. Is anyone here? " said Cassadee as she peeked into the living room.

She saw us and ran up to me and hugged me so hard that I could hardly breathe. She let go and remembered that I'm pregnant.

" OH! I'm sorry did I squeeze you to hard are you ok? Is he ok? " she said in a panic.

" I'm fine I'm fine. " I said to reassure her.

" So they should be here any minute now. " Cassadee said as she looked at the door.

" HEY WE HAVE ARRIVED. NOW PRAISE US LIKE OUR FANS DO! " Screamed the voice that I missed since months ago.

" OH MY GOD IT'S JACK. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. CAN YOU SIGN MY BOOB PLEASE. " I screamed sarcastically.

" Hey your my wifey and your carrying my child how can you say that? " Sam said sarcastically as he walked in and kissed me.

" Oh ok fine. Only your allowed to sign my boob ok? " I said with a smile to Sam.

" Hey where is my two number one Gaskarths? " Alex said as he walked in and kissed Lisa and David his son's forehead.

" Where is my favorite pregnant sister? " Said Scarlet as she walked in holding hands with Matt.

" Right here. " I said as I hugged her.

" Where is the love of my life and the women that I married months ago? " asked Rian as he walked in and closed the door.

" Right here and remember what we have to tell everyone. " Cass said in a whisper.

" Ok now that you guys are all here can I ask how your 10th fall tour went? " I asked as I sat on Sam's lap.

" FABULOUS OF COURSE. " Jack screamed.

" Hey shut up. My son is sleeping can't you see? " Alex yelled at Jack in a whisper.

" Ok. Alright me and Cassadee have some good news to tell you guys. " Rian said as he stood up with Cassadee.

" I am pregnant with our first child. " Cassadee said with a huge smile.

" Oh My God congrats. " I said as I got up to hug her.

Jack and Alex just gave Rian high fives.

" Well since were announcing good news me and Scarlet have some of our own. " Matt said as he stood up.

" I'm not pregnant if that's what you guys are thinking." Scarlet said before anyone said anything.

" No she is not, but we are getting married. " Matt said with a blush to his face.

" Congrats. " I said while I hugged her.

Alex and Rian and Sam just whispered something into Matt's ear.

" So what are you planning on naming him? " Rian said as he looked at me and Sam.

" Oh we plan to name him Ethan Alexander Miller. " I said as I looked at Alex.

" Your naming him after me? " Alex said as his eyes lit up.

" Yes we are. " I said with a smile.

Everyone left and it was just me and Sam and little Ethan inside me.

" It feels great to be home with you and my little boy. " He said as he rubbed my belly.

" I thought you loved touring? " I asked with smile as I laid in bed with Sam next to me.

" I do but I love nothing more then you and my boy. " Sam said as he kissed me.

**Fin **


End file.
